


“I--- what?”

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Friday, First Kiss, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Emma can't take it anymore and just asks Regina to kiss her already.





	“I--- what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a romance/fluff sentence starter from the [rpstartersforyou](http://rpstartersforyou.tumblr.com/post/149200633047/romanticfluff-sentence-starters) tumblr. I chose: “Shut up and kiss me already.” That is such a SwanQueen prompt if there ever was one.

“Shut up and kiss me already.”

Regina stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open and how was Emma supposed to _not_ stare at her and at her pretty mouth parted in invitation, or Regina’s eyes looking at her like she had completely lost it, even if... “I--- what?” There was something in there, a touch of ‘can this be’ in her tone, but mostly Regina was just stunned speechless.

Emma grinned, she didn’t often make Regina speechless, it was a treat when she managed it. She sidled up to her, never breaking eye-contact with Regina, whose lovely eyes were wide, mouth still open, in anticipation, Emma hoped. “I told you to shut up and kiss me,” Emma said, standing beside Regina now, hands settling down on her waist, where they had never been but where it felt like the most natural thing for them to be. Regina wasn’t backing off or telling her to quit, so she was brave.

Regina moved into her arms, whisper-close, making Emma’s heart beat quicker. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Emma said, more a sigh than anything.

Regina’s lips were soft on her and perfect and all she had dared hope, hopefully the happy ending they both deserved.


End file.
